phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Danville Locations: Downtown
Locations in Downtown Danville. Downtown Locations Abzir's Car Parts Doofenshmirtz forces Perry to pick up some chewed gum off the sidewalk near here and nearly makes him eat it. ("Brain Drain") Amphitheater Evil scientists try to get their message out, but the whole town is watching a dance competition ("Nerdy Dancin'"). Antwoines Flowers A flower shop ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Bakery A bakery seen in "Sipping with the Enemy". Baking Academy A were-cow followed by an angry mob interrupt a midnight session at the Academy ("That's the Spirit"). Bank A bank seen in "Sipping with the Enemy". Barber/Barbers Traditional barber shops include: :One next to Haney's Cow Emporium ("The Magnificent Few") :One next to Danny's Music Shop ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") :One right next to Inventors Emporium ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") :One by Charitable Charities ("Finding Mary McGuffin") Bark, Purr & Squeak Pet Store News travels fast that Candace has insulted all animals. The inhabitants of the pet store pour out and join the chase. ("Interview With a Platypus"). Better Panda Restaurant Candace and Stacy dine here and Candace finds their fortune cookies oddly prescient ("Magic Carpet Ride"). It is also across the street from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. ("It's About Time!"). Blueprint Heaven Blueprint Heaven is a store in downtown Danville that sells blueprints for many devices and inventions and seems also to have a cozy relationship with the O.W.C.A. Phineas and Ferb use the store when they don't have time to draw up blueprints themselves. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz also patronizes this establishment ("I Scream, You Scream"). Bobbi's Hair Emporium Bobbi Fabulous needs a lot of floor space for his hair styling empire, but he maintains a small shrine to honor his days in Love Händel ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Book/Books A bookstore seen in "Fireside Girl Jamboree" and "Agent Doof". Borschiems Candace and Linda do not have much time to window shop as they ride by this fashionable clothier ("Lotsa Latkes"). Bowl-R-Ama The Bowl-R-Ama is a local bowling alley that Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher like to go to frequently. Candace once made it a goal of hers to navigate a giant bowling ball to the bowling alley to bust her brothers. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") Butcher Shop A steak shop. ("Comet Kermillian") Cafe A coffee shop right next to Schnell Foto. Cakes and Pies A cake and pie shop seen in "Sipping with the Enemy". Car Wash Phineas and Ferb run their rollercoaster through the car wash after the mud cycle ("Rollercoaster") and Doofenshmirtz and Agent P battle it out here in the Flynn-Fletcher family station wagon "The Fast and the Phineas." Charitable Charities Charitable Charities has three locations in Danville. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace visit all of them in the vehicles and garb of famous television detectives. Charlene Doofenshmirtz knows Sam, the driver of one of the Charitable Charities' trucks ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Chef Guilbaud's Cooking School Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Charlene Doofenshmirtz spend more time on the phone fielding calls from their daughters than in learning the culinary arts ("I Scream, You Scream"). Chiropractor A building seen in "I Scream, You Scream". Chuck's Mantles A store seen in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". City Dump Buford directs the Tri-State Area Unification Day parade through the Danville city dump ("Hip Hip Parade"). This dump seems to be distinct from the Danville Scrap Yard and could possibly be the dump inaugurated (with a single couch) in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" on the day of the Rollercoaster. The couch dump is a fully-developed dump by the time of the "bad" future in that episode. City Hall (Sometimes called Town Hall). Located across from the main building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in the center of Danville, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "goody two-shoes" brother Roger is awarded the key to the city here ("Tree to Get Ready") and later performs many ceremonies here as Mayor. Cleaners Carl picks up Major Monogram's laundry during the Carl, the Intern song ("Swiss Family Phineas"). Candace and Vanessa meet wearing each other's clothing at a very similar cleaners after a mix-up that extends even to their personalities ("Hail Doofania!"). Clothes For Him This store anchors a major corner downtown ("Lotsa Latkes"). Coffee Shop A coffee shop ("The Lizard Whisperer") Convention Center The Summer Cotillion is held here ("Gaming the System") as well as the science fiction and fantasy convention ('Nerds of a Feather"). Corner Cafe Established in 1969 and situated next to the movie theater, this is where Candace and Stacy plan to meet on their Jeremy-free day ("Canderemy"). The establishing shot of the Pharaoh Theater possibly shows the Corner Cafe right next door ("Are You My Mummy?.") The cafe has a bus stop in front of it ("That's the Spirit"). It is also seen in "Sci-Fi Pie Fly". D's Pizza Next door to Whatever. Vampire Candace ducks into this brightly lit pizza place in a vain attempt to avoid the light of day ("The Curse of Candace"). Danny the Dinosaur's Baby Stuff Emporium Candace is always a few steps behind infant Phineas and Ferb in this huge baby supply store ("Agent Doof"). Danny's Music Shop Danny sells musical instruments to players who can handle them, but he is always proud to be recognized by fans of Love Händel ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Danville High School See Danville High School '' The high school in which some Danville teens study, including Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Lacie, and Johnny. Known employees include Principal Lang, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It is not far from John P. Tristate Elementary School ("Doof 101"). Danville International Airport Danville Airport is a civilian airfield providing aerospace service to Danville and the surrounding area. A huge, empty hangar at the foot of Runway 05L is used by Phineas and Ferb to test their running shoes against the speed of light ("Run, Candace, Run"), and Norm uses it for the final shot of his rap video. ("A Real Boy"). Danville Leather Home of leather apparel and scene of full-moon vandalism ("That's the Spirit"). Danville Mall A mall right next to the City Hall. Danville Museum The Danville Museum is a favorite of Lawrence Fletcher. He brought his children there when the museum was featuring an exhibit on ancient Greece. Notable features include many statues in classical Greek style, and a Greek/Roman style courtyard with rows of columns and shrubs. It was the end of Phineas and Ferb's chariot race through Danville ("Greece Lightning"). Danville Opera House Princess Baldegunde travels from Drusselstein to dedicate the new opera house. Doofenshmirtz drops Phineas and Ferb's giant jukebox on top of the opera house, and it fits perfectly ("Make Play"). The opera house is also where the opera ''The Mezzo Sopranos is presented (Milo Murphy's Law, "Smooth Opera-tor"). Danville Park A charity run from the park turns into a torch and pitchfork mob scene as Doofenshmirtz tries to turn Danville into a reasonable facsimile of Gimmelshtump ("The Curse of Candace"). Another mob chases a meddlesome were-cow through the park under the light of the full moon (and the torches) ("That's the Spirit"). Candace breaks out the two-up perambulator and strolls through the park with infant versions of Phineas and Ferb ("Agent Doof"). Lastly, Phineas, Ferb, and the gang perform "Summer All Over the World" here, and in many other locations around the world, by virtually simulcasting themselves onto the stage, which appears to be parallel to the entrance ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer"). Danville Roller Rink Jeremy's and Candace's grandmothers held rollery derby matches here, but today the roller rink is a tattoo parlor ("Crack That Whip"). Danville Scrap Yard Site of the greatest scrapyard rave ever ("Brain Drain", "Ask a Foolish Question") which Vanessa attends with Johnny. In "Ask a Foolish Question," the supercomputer scans "the second greatest scrapyard rave ever." This may be a different scrap yard (the second greatest in Danville?) as it has only a few items compared to the mountains of scrap visible in the greatest rave yard. A Scrap Yard was also seen in Tales from the Resistance Danville University A university in Danville, often abbreviated to Danville U. In a period of indecisiveness about where to go to college, a young man named Phineas Flynn considered attending here before finally deciding to attend Tri-State State College with his girlfriend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. ("Act Your Age") Devors The Tri-State Area's only sandal store. The store location is not known, but Jeremy's foot stars in one of their television commercials ("Let's Take a Quiz"). Diner Doofenshmirtz vows that people will remember the name, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but for now, the diner customers are drawing a blank. They already remember the name of the Mayor, Roger Doofenshmirtz, but not his mad-scientist brother ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Dr. Doofenshmirtz runs his evil business empire from downtown Danville. Its main building is located near the city's center, not too far from the Googolplex Mall, Huge-O-Records, Town Hall, and the Danville Harbor. There are many other Doofenshmirtz buildings scattered around the city including an evil annex next door to the Har-D-Har Toy Company factory, and several abandoned buildings, including a vacuum cleaner factory, a self-storage building and a movie theater. Doughnut Shop Candace and Linda pedal by this shop right next to Borschiems ("Lotsa Latkes"). Drawbridge This drawbridge is raised at the worst possible moment for Norm ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Norm is so large that he appears to be on a pedestrian bridge, but it is more logically the replacement for the "old" automobile Drawbridge that Candace uses as a launching ramp to catch her buoyant brothers in "Bubble Boys." The drawbridge that snares Norm may also be the same one that acts as a pinball paddle to send Candace on her way in the Giant bowling ball ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). Drive-in Movie Theater Right across the street from Doofenshmirtz's downtown condo. Doofenshmirtz used to mimic the onscreen action until a building was placed right in his way ("Candace Gets Busted"). It's possible it was the one that reopened in "What Do It Do?". Elevated Train A fine way to get through downtown Danville until an -inator strike made it a turkey "(Gi-Ants)." Ell No After dining at Better Panda, Candace and Stacy go for walk, guided by the fortune cookies that Candace has swiped. They pass by the Ell No, apparently operated by a baker ("Magic Carpet Ride"). Exclamation Finance Situated near the ah-ah-ah section of the rollercoaster ("Rollercoaster"). Fabrics A fabric store ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Financial A building right next to the Fireside Girls' Lodge ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). Fireside Girls' Clubhouse The Fireside Girls have a clubhouse in the woods. This clubhouse appears to be secret, with both defensive procedures and a secret knock for access. It has basic amenities, including a usable sink, bean bag chairs, and supplies, including water balloons. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Fireside Girl Cupcake Factory The Fireside Cupcake Factory is located on an island in the middle of the sea. They probably package the cupcakes here before selling them. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Fireside Girls' Lodge The Fireside Girl Lodge is in Downtown Danville. Little is known about this building, apart that it is sparsely furnished, with logs as chairs. There is an emblem on top, and this building is old. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") It also has a beehive. ("Bee Story") It has a secret bunker that Candace recorded for the Fireside Girls Compendium Guide. ("Just Desserts") Flynn-Fletcher Antiques A small antiques dealership owned by Linda Flynn-Fletcher and Lawrence Fletcher. ("Escape from Phineas Tower") The Flynn-Fletcher Antiques has also been seen in other episodes. Freight Emergency Harbor Located "on the docks." Vanessa's mother agrees to meet Vanessa at FEH so that Vanessa can show her Doofania ("Hail Doofania!"). Fresh Fish Market Candace gets slapped by a trout or two here during the big chariot race ("Greece Lightning"). Fudgy Treats A shop seen in "Sipping with the Enemy". Googolplex Mall Googolplex Mall is located near downtown Danville, a short bus ride away from Huge-O-Records. It is the local mall of Danville, consisting of many, many stores, including a Har D Har Toy Store and a Mr. Slushy Dawg across the Har D Har Toy Store. Other places include Wedgies, a bully training center ("Raging Bully"). The Googolplex Mall has also been seen in many other episodes. Haney's Cow Emporium Candace rejects a hand puppet and buys a cow whistle here in an attempt to control a thundering herd of cattle. At first it appears to work, but she soon learns that this kind of job "ain't for city folk" ("The Magnificent Few"). Har D Har Toy Corporation Manufacturing plant and distribution center for climbing toys and the Perry the Platypus Inaction Figure ("Toy to the World"). The complex includes at minimum a headquarters building, the actual factory and a shipping warehouse on the docks. Toy distribution is by truck and ship. Hidden Rising Tower Warehouse Inc. A warehouse seen in "Minor Monogram". Hightail Delivery Paul drives a truck for his father. He searches for addresses but ends up finding himself ("Delivery of Destiny"). Honest Guy Used Cars Phineas and Ferb get a close-up view of this lifelike billboard ("Bullseye!"). Huge-O-Records Huge-O-Records held the recording rights to Phineas and the Ferb-Tones and much earlier produced one-hit-wonder Lindana's album. Judging by the number of gold records in their offices, they are very successful producers. ("Flop Starz") Inky's Tattoo Parlor On the site of the old Danville Roller Rink ("Crack That Whip"). Inventors Emporium Located next to a barber shop, this is a popular store for inventors of all kinds. They offer things like cogs and other parts in addition to pre-built machinery to use in contraptions. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is a frequent customer ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Joe's Eyeglasses Phineas and Ferb get the lenses from inside the glasses on top on the store and use them for the top of their observatory ("Comet Kermillian"). Knights of Danville Hall Is the place where the O.W.C.A. Agents had their graduation and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N had their reunion in "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer". Labcoat Cleaners Doofenshmirtz has been standing in line here for years not realizing that he only needs to wave a mug of hot cocoa around to get prompt service. ("Bully Bromance Breakup"). Lights Doofenshmirtz does not have to travel far for his lighting needs ("Lotsa Latkes"). Lumber A lumber store next to Abzir's Car Parts. ("Brain Drain") Market A market where the top part is a clock tower. ("The Remains of the Platypus") Muffin Food The Snifferton Nostrils bus makes it this far when a tree falls in its path ("My Fair Goalie"). Museum of Natural History The Museum of Natural History has exhibits on dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. It also has an exhibit on "Gadgets through the Ages" that included a prototype for a time machine from the 1800s. Phineas and Ferb fixed it up and got lost back in time, only to be rescued by Isabella and the Fireside Girls. ("It's About Time!") They intend on building a new wing onto the building. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") My Little Doggies Heinz Doofenshmirtz visited this pet store to purchase a dog that he could use to enter (and win) the Danville Dog Show. ("Got Game?") Nosh Olé A Mexican-Jewish Café owned by Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. Isabella will work there in her teenaged years ("Act Your Age"). Oreva A store seen in "Sipping with the Enemy." O.W.C.A. Secret Headquarters Main article: O.W.C.A. Secret Headquarters '' The secret headquarters of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus was along the route of Phineas and Ferb's chariot race. During the race, Norm ran into the statue of Babe the Blue Ox and the head fell on top of Norm's head like a mask. Like Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and the Mr. Slushy Franchise, it has a very catchy jingle: "Paul Bunyan's! Where food is good... but not too good, eh?" There are two statues of Paul Bunyan holding a spatula and Babe the Blue Ox holding wood and a dish of pancakes. ("Greece Lightning") P + F Lemonade Stadium Phineas and Ferb sponsor the stadium during the heyday of their lemonade stand franchise ("The Lemonade Stand"). The Danville Swapmeet is held here, also ("Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets"). This seems to be a distinct venue from the Danville Arena, Convention Center, the open air sports stadium, and the baseball diamondneartheFlynn-Fletcher household. Pharaoh Theater The Pharaoh Theater was built over seventy years ago and is described by Lawrence Fletcher as the best place to watch an old mummy movie. It is the location where Phineas and Ferb begin their quest to find a mummy ("Are You My Mummy?"). The building next door resembles the Corner Cafe, supposedly next door to "the movie theater" ("Canderemy"). Pizza/Pizza Place A pizzeria seen in "The Magnificent Few" and "Norm Unleashed". Plumbing--Hardware A plumbing and hardware store seen in "Agent Doof". Rocco's Pizza A pizzeria. It is home of the 37 minutes or less special and the exploding pizza ("Sci-Fi Pie Fly"). Sandpaper Factory Agent P is injured here in a fight with Doofenshmirtz. Because of this, Agent P is unable to stop Doofenshmirtz's creation of the city of Doofania ("Hail Doofania!"). Schnell Foto Heinz Doofenshmirtz got his picture taken at this store, which he said occurred on the happiest day of his life: the day he decided to get his picture taken. ("It's About Time!") Seeds, Weeds and Wackers Lawrence shops here as said in the episode ''Hail Doofania! Sewer Danville has an extensive sewer system. Home to at least one alligator ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") and, at one point, a crocodile ("What A Croc!"). Ferb seems to know more about it than the people who work on it every day ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). Soda Candy Danville has at least two traditional downtown drugstores. Doofenshmirtz crash lands near one of them at least twice ("Magic Carpet Ride", "Gi-Ants"), and a car is transformed in front of another ("The Curse of Candace"). This is not the soda shop where Norm wants to have malts with his "dad" in "A Real Boy." Sports Stadium This uncovered stadium definitely has a 1920s or 1930s feel. Danville suspends soccer games just because of a little rain ("The Great Indoors") Steam Noir Danville's hippest coffee shop. Situated right next to Swampy's hip Surf Shop, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Monty Monogram meet to critique each other's fathers ("Sipping with the Enemy"). STOR Groceries Doofenshmirtz browses the science overstock section here. Baljeet buys underwear and perhaps peruses the math section. Buford buys his Tuff Gum here ("Bully Bromance Breakup"). Subway Candace experiences Danville's extensive subway system firsthand when she ends up on the tracks inside an out-of-control bowling ball ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). A herd of cows takes the subway downtown ("The Magnificent Few"). The Plumbing and Hardware Store is also near this. Superduper Mega Superstore The Superduper Mega Superstore is a mall-like structure with "52,637,000 sq. acres of unbridled consumerism all under one roof." ("Vanessassary Roughness") Swampy's Board Shop Next to one of Phineas and Ferb's many lemonade outlets is a storefront with Board Shop along the front and Swampy's on vertical sign ("Lemonade Stand"). The naming presumably refers to Phineas and Ferb co-creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Swampy's Surf Shop Trendy Surf shop next to hip Steam Noir. Peace and surf. ("Sipping with the Enemy"). Swimming Pool Doofenshmirtz tries to face his fear and jump from the high dive here. He gets everyone to turn away with his inator, but he turns away himself and takes the plunge ("Split Personality"). T.V. A television store and repair shop ("The Flying Fishmonger") Tax A building seen in "I Scream, You Scream". Tony's Delicatessen With every purchase, Doofenshmirtz gets free chicken soup, which he intends for evil purposes ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?"). Candace takes advantage of a sausage sale at Tony's so that she can tow her mother to the bust ("Lotsa Latkes"). Totally Tools Perry becomes the face and hat of this large tool company but the line is drawn at the mustache ("Perry The Actorpus"). Town Hall Alternate name for City Hall. Tri-State Area Public Library Sherman aka "Swampy" keeps a mean beat with his "Overdue" stamp in this Classical style edifice, with all the books he can read, some sweet ole' ladies and a carpet from the 'eighties. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Tri-State Bridal Candace sends Linda and her Aunt Tiana here as she finalizes plans for her wedding to Bob Webber ("Candace's Big Day"). Oga is the contact at the shop which is never actually seen. Tri-State Penitentiary The place where Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Diminutive get jailed. ("Norm Unleashed") Tri-State Plank & Board Some of Phineas and Ferb's best projects get their start here ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). 24-7 Stuff Candace leaves infants Phineas and Ferb unattended for just a few seconds here. ("Agent Doof") Uncle Joe's Subs Jeremy's uncle's sub shop. There is a Candace Flynn special grilled cheese sandwich ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). Whatever Danville's one goth store. Motto: Clothes from the dark side ("The Curse of Candace"). This may be the place where Vanessa gets her clothes. WJOP The show Let's All Dance Until We're Sick is filmed here ("Nerdy Dancin'"). This is also where the kids broadcast the song "Danville for Niceness" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Category:Danville Category:Locations Category:D